The Lily in the leaf
by TheFairyLady
Summary: Naruto is asked to deliver a message to his former sensei, about the return of a 'Lady Hatake'. Who on earth is this mystery woman and why is her return such a big deal? Rated M just in case
1. A Message to Sensei

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.

/

Author's note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so any constructive criticism is highly welcomed. I shall leave it to your imagination when this is set. I am sorry for any mistakes there may be, even though I am fluent in English my first language is Welsh and all my school work has been done in Welsh since I was three, so there may be a few mistakes here and there even though I have used spell check, if you see any just let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can, if there are any mistakes I apologise in advance. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Thank you.

/

Lounging under a tree in the vast training grounds of Konoha was the silver haired jounin, his nose in his favourite orange clad Icha Icha novel, his eye soaked up each juicy word as the small space between his eye and mask turned a rosy colour, making it obvious that he was reading one of the scenes that made the Icha Icha series infamous.

Lifting his head he raised his hand in a greeting as a familiar blonde came noisily rushing towards him.

"Yo Naruto." He stood up to be at the same level as his former student all while keeping his place in his book. The blonde skidded to a halt, a toothy grin assured the jounin all was well. "So what brings you here? Another sparring match?" Since Naruto's return to the village, Kakashi had been bombarded with sparring requests from the young ninja to prove to his former sensei how much he had matured. And He had to admit the young teen had matured a lot and was almost an adult. Almost.

"Nope I'm on a mission." He grinned, his grin becoming more mischievous and Kakashi couldn't help but nptice the sparkle in his blue eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"So how does that bring you here?" He questioned eyebrow raised.

"My mission is to deliver a message..." The jinchiruki paused and waited for some sort of reaction from the jounin. He received none. So he continued. "I'm here to deliver a message to you." Kakashi closed his book with a small clap and couldn't help but notice that Naruto's 'mission' was more of an errand.

"So what's this message?" He asked hoping it wasn't to inform him that he needed to report to the hospital for a physical exam. The younger ninja placed his hands on his hips and somehow though you may have thought it impossible, grinned wider, which olmost frightened the older ninja.

"Ne do you have a sister, sensei?"

"No I'm an only child."

"A female cousin?

"No..."

"An aunt?"

"Naruto." He warned in a low and stern voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent the headache that had slowly formed from growing. "Just tell me the message already." Sensing annoyance in his former senseis voice Naruto complied.

"I was told to tell you that someone was coming back to the village I couldn't remember her name but for some reason they called her Lady Hatake." Kakashi couldn't help but be thankful that the black mask he wore hid his smile that suddenly appeared on his face at the words and not just because he didn't need to go to the hospital.

"Do you know when she'll get here?" He put his book away being careful not to damage it with his kunai and shuriken.

"I was told about two hours. Ne sensei who is-" the blonde was cut off by a puff of smoke and the empty space where his sensei once stood. "Why does he always do that?!" The cried in frustration looking at the now empty patch of grass


	2. The Return of Lady Hatake

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner.

/

After an hour and a half of cleaning, laundry, vacuuming and dusting, with little (or a lot) of help from the ninken, Kakashi found himself dragged to a bench near the village gates by the eight dogs who were eagerly awaiting their mistress.

He took the opportunity to read his bright orange book as the ninken were talking excitedly between themselves.

"I can't wait to see her, it's been ages since I've had a belly rub!" Bisuke chimed as the usually calm Bull jumped up and down causing Kakashi to hold the larger dog by the shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"I gave you a belly rub yesterday. " He sighed as he turned a page in his book. The dachsund turned to his master.

"I know... but you're not her." Kakashi sighed again but nodded in agreement, he knew his dogs loved being spoiled by her just as much as she loved spending time with them, sometimes he thought she enjoyed the company of her 'pups' as she called usually called them, than his own company. Pakkun made his way onto Kakashi's lap, making his master move his book much to his annoyance, and continued chatting excitedly with the other ninken.

"Why are the ninken so excited Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked up from his book to see familiar pink and blonde haired kunoichi. In Ino's hand Kakashi noticed a magazine which featured a very familiar woman.

"Lady Hatake is coming today!" Pakkun barked excitedly which triggered Bull to bounce in joy once more, Kakashi grabbed hold of his spiked collar.

"I know big fella but you need to calm down." He soothed with masked smile.

"Who's Lady Hatake?" The two girls asked in unison. This time Kakashi managed to answer before one of the dogs.

"You'll find out in good time." He put his book away realising he wasn't going to get much reading done now.

"Awwwww c'mon please?" Ino fluttered her eyelashes at the older man who just looked past her.

"Alright then, she's my wife." He answered knowing that they'd find out anyway, they're Konoha kunoichi, they could be merciless when it came to gossip that came in any shape or form, so he thought it best they hear it from him and no one else.

"Pfffft. Who is she really?" Ino laughed doubling over to emphasise how funny Kakashi's 'joke' was.

"She is his wife." Pakkun answered in a matter of fact tone. Sakura's jaw dropped and Ino's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell us you had a wife." Sakura half whispered clearly in shock from hearing the news. "Why?"

"I wanted to avoid questions from you lot if I'm honest." He shrugged at her.

"Well it answers a few questions I had about you if I'm perfectly honest." Ino sighed at him.

"Questions?" He raised an eyebrow at her (which she wouldn't have noticed as his hitai-ate covered one eye) she just nodded at him.

"Yeah like how we never see you with a woman. But this also raises other questions." The silver haired jounin just looked past the two girls towards the gates as Ino continued. "Like what kind of woman would want to marry you?" He grinned as he raised a hand in a greeting towards a figure coming through the main gate who waved in reply.

"You'll find out now." The two girls turned to see who we was waving towards, and this time it was Ino's jaw that dropped and Sakura's turn to stare in complete and utter shock as a woman came towards them.

Her ginger ponytail flowed like liquid fire down to her knees as she came closer, her fringe came down the right side of her face to a curl at her shoulder, a small lock at the left of her face was pinned behind her ear (without the hair pin there it stuck out in a way Kakashi thought was cute though he would never say it out loud). Her green shortcut T-shirt exposed a scar on the left side of her navel and around to the back of her hip. Her black combat shorts hugged her hipss perfectly and was held up by a brown belt and fastened with a metal buckle. Her hitai-ate was tied around her right thigh and on her left one was a black pouch slightly larger than a shuriken pouch, tucked inside it was the pair of tessen Kakashi gave her for their first anniversary, though typically of Kakashi she received it late. The heavy looking boots she wore made a surprisingly small pat with each step she took.

Kakashi stood up from the bench and greeted her with a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist as she then automatically wrapped hers up over his shoulders.

"I'm home." She grinned up at him, her green eyes shining like emeralds. He held her a little closer, just enough to feel the feel the heat radiating from her body. His hand came to the top her head and gave it a little rub.

"Welcome home." He let go reluctantly, neither were the type to show public displays of affection him even less so in front of his former student. Just as he started to think that this was the fist perfect moment he'd had since she left on a mission a year and a half ago, he was almost thrown out of the way by the excited ninken who wanted in on the action.

"How have my pups been huh?" She cooed as she knelt to stroke them each individually. She scratched Bull's neck and received a loving lick on the cheek from the big dog that became as soft as butter in her presence, the Hatake ounin could only sigh at the sight, his wife had been gone for nearly two years and he could only get her for himself for about two minutes

He turned toward the two kunoichi who were watching in awe, Ino kept glancing at the woman with the dogs to the one in her magazine.

"That's Sayuri. Like the Sayuri. Like the model Sayuri." The blonde finally spoke as she broke out of her daze.

"Yeah I know I married her." He pointed out bluntly .

"But how? Why did she marry you?" Sakura pointed at the two in disbelief which got her a rare death glare from the silver haired man. "Uuh... no offence? " She added unsure and in the hope that he didn't punch her as she did to Naruto when she said something stupid.

A familiar puff of smoke appeared signalling the ninken had vanished, and Sayuri made her way to the others.

"Hi I'm Sayuri." She raised two fingers to her temple in a casual salute toward the girls who bowed an introduction in return, and in less than a second Ino started bombarding the couple with questions that were far too fast for any human to keep up with. On the end Sakura had to drag her away practicality kicking and screaming. Which left the Hatakes alone in the sudden silence, to walk home in peace.

/

Author's note: For those of you that saw the word 'tessen' and thought 'What the Dickens?!" Here is a little explanation.

Tessen: A Japanese war fan which looked like a perfectly normal folding fan but had heavy steel plates with the purpose of defence or offence. (Pretty graceful huh?)


	3. Boredom

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden, Musashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner.**

 **/**

The walk home was a lot more peaceful than the rest of Kakashi's day had been, as they walked he listened to her stories of her mission and she listened to her stories of her mission and she listened to his stories of her mission and she listened to his stories of the troubles they'd gotten into in the village.

When they got home Sayuri wasted no time and went straight into the shower, on her own despite Kakashi's efforts, which left him at the table feeling strangely alone. After all the noise from Naruto, the ruckus of the ninken and then the questioning of Ino and Sakura, being sat at home with the pitter patter of the shower in the next room was just a little **too** quiet now. He sat there for what felt like, he thought about summoning one of the ninken which is what he'd usually do when he felt like he wanted company, but doing so would result in him being left alone with no affection from as she fawned over the dog, and he felt he needed some affection after almost two years.

When she got out of the bathroom he still received no love from the misses, instead she stationed herself at the opposite side of the table in order to write her mission report for the Hokage. He placed his chin on the table and stared at her with the most puppy dog like eyes he could muster. She glanced at him and froze for a second.

"Not going to work." She mumbled shaking her head as she continued to scribble words on the document in front of her.

"But I-" he started in a similar manner to that of a child.

"No buts I need to finish this first." She cut him off before the temptation became too much.

They sat in silence for another ten minutes or so and by then Kakashi had decided to continue reading his Icha Icha. He glanced up and let out a chuckle at the sight before him. Her head was tilted back with her pen balancing on her top lip.

"What are you doing?" He asked distracting her from her balancing act, the pen foll onto the table and rolled across next to the copy nin.

"What does it look like?" She reached over for the pen and then placed it back under her nose as though it was a completely normal thing to do.

"It looks like a very useless form of procrastination if you ask me." He sighed, taking off his surprisingly heavy flack jacket while stretching his arms up to the ceiling to loosen his shoulders.

"I did ask you thank you very much, besides what would you class as **useful** procrasti- oof!" Before she managed to finish her sentence he'd slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey! What are you doing?" She yelled at him though he could only detect mild annoyance in her voice. He saw her catching quick glances at his muscles as he stretched but she wasn't quick enough, he saw her and he was at his limit.

"You know exactly what I'm doing." He placed her on the bed, gently this time, and took in the sight of her as she lay beneath him. Her still slightly damp hair fanning out slightly beneath her over the shuriken patterned covers that made her skin look milky white in comparison. Her curvy figure hugged by one of Kakashi's old grey shirts that came to about mid thigh stretching over her larger than average chest and her hips. She looked up at him with smoldering green eyes that could posses almost as much power as his sharingan, but now they were slightly submissive as his larger form hovered over her. He lowered himself so that he was closer to her and pulled down his mask. He kissed her soft pale lips, gently at first then becoming more heated and passionate until her lips became rosy and swollen. He then slowly started to shower her neck and collar bone with kisses claiming every inch his own causing her to moan when he found her sweet spot. "Missed you." He mumbled into her ear, she shivered as his warm breath blew across her neck.

"I missed you more." She breathed as he continued planting kisses on her neck, he slowly brought his hand up her inner thigh and just brought it under her shirt ready to pull it up when they heard a knocking noise. Pushing him off she diverted her attention to the window where a rosy cheeked Iruka stood.

"Sorry for interrupting... I was told to... um tell you the fifth wants your mission report A.S.A.P. I did try the door but I didn't get an answer. Sorry." He stammered looking everywhere but the couple on the bed.

"Close the curtains next time you Idiot!" A pillow collided with Kakashi's head as he pulled his mask back up over his nose. "Tell the Hokage I'll be there now in a minute." She said to Iruka in a calmer manner. Climbing off the bed She caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror on the closet door, noticing something on her neck she took a closer look. "What on earth is this?!" She turned to Kakashi who already had his nose in his bright orange book , and gestured at a bruise like mark a few inches above her collar bone.

"It's punishment for wearing my shirt as a dress." He casually turned a page in his book. She shuffles her toes in the carpet sheepishly wrapping a green scarf around her neck.

"I hoped you wouldn't notice because you don't wear it anymore." she admitted heading towards the bedroom door.

"Of course I'd notice stupid, it's my shirt, but i suppose I can't do it any justice now that you've worn it." He ruffled her hair as he passed her. "It looks good on you. Just the right length, but other guys will look at you now and I can't forgive that. He looking over his shoulder he noticed the red that appeared on her face. He loved how easily she blushed wich made teasing her that little bit more enjoyable.


	4. Leg it!

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

/

As Sayuri gave her report to the Hokage the silver haired jounin lounge. Several other jounin sat around waiting to see the fiery Hatake after such a long time, all male much to Kakashi's distaste she never really got along well with those of her own gender, he knew why though. Kotestu and Izumo used her return as a reason to skive off although they never needed one before. Her report took longer than usual, she'd normally keep things short and sweet, much like herself, as she usually better things to do like avoiding physical. Just as Kakashi was about to see what was delaying her, the door opened with a thump and an out breath Sayuri stood at the threshold.

"Hey, what took so lo-" Kakashi started but was cut off with;

"I was never here." She panted glaring at everyone in the room who gave a confused look in return, and faster than you could say 'Dattebayo' she ran past the other ninjas and leapt out the window landing gracefully on one of the nearby roofs. Everyone just stared on in silence and in less than a few seconds an incredibly annoyed Hokage followed by a disheveled Shizune stormed into the room.

"The one thing I hate about the Hatakes is that they always run from physicals." She snarled as the copy ninja in an attempt to be quiet slowly closed his book but surely enough everyones eyes were on him. Raising his hand in an awkward wave he gently put his book back in his hip pouch.

"I... umm... errr..." He stubled in his head for an excuse. Why was it when he was late he could think of hundreds of excuses, but when he needed one the most he couldn't think of any? " I think i left Pakkun in the dryer too long." Wait what was that?! Why on earth out of the thousands of thing he could have said did he say that? What on earth was wrong with him? In the end he opted for the same route his spouse took and within seconds had leapt out of the same window away from the humiliation of his 'excuse' and hopefully from a physical exam.

"Shizune you follow Sayuri and I'll follow Kakashi. They better wait until I get my hands on them!" She angrily followed the other two narrow eyed leaving Shizune behind.

"Wait...why do I have to..." She trailed off as she reluctantly followed the other three, leaving the other jounin laughing hysterically at the four who were by now leaping from rooftop to rooftop in the distance.

/

After about the two Hatakes were sat on conjoining chairs in a waiting room of the hospital, a chain went from her left writs to his right through the arm of the chairs to prevent them going anywhere. The two looked anything but pleased as Tsunade went off to check the numerous tests she had taken, knowing neither of them liked visiting the hospital for any reason she decided to test for anything and everything.

"Why did you follow me you fool?" The fiery Hatake hissed at the man sat next to her "We might have shaken them off if we went different ways." she added not happy after having several injections.

"We tried that last time doofus." He spat back "Why did you run through the lounge? You knew I was there."

"If I'm going down I'm not going down alone."

"Selfish cow." He whispered barely audible.

But she heard it.

"Excuse me?" She turned and glared at him.

"You heard me." He turned away in a childlike manner.

"I wasn't asking you about what you said I was giving you a chance to change it. If I'm so selfish then why did you marry me you dick?!" He turned to stare at her.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself, and I dare you to say that again."

"Gladly. You Di-"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura who was stood it the doorway the whole time smashed their heads together with a clack and in return received two mumbled apologies. "I can't believe you to, you're like kids. Sensei I may have lost a little respect for you now..." She sighed in frustration.

"He started it."

"You liar you did!"

"STOP IT!"


	5. Cracked Pride

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.**

/

After they had received the results for the ridiculous amount of tests the nurses had taken. The two Hatake nins went their separate ways, frustrated at each other to say the least.

Kakashi found himself at one of the local tavern surrounded by a cloud of gray cigarette smoke that almost suffocated the masked man as he drunk the clear bitter liquid from one of the few bottles on the dark sticky table in front of him that weren't yet empty, as the other men laughed and joked. Why didn't anything go his way? He didn't want for her to leave on that mission two years ago, but hell he couldn't stop her, she was so stubborn. He'd been so lonely in the time she'd been gone and now it felt exactly the same. He sighed as he pushed his now empty bottle with the others on the table.

"Cheer up buddy!" Asuma patted him on the back with a chuckle. "The two of you'll be back to normal in the morning, if not better." He added as he gulped his drink down.

"I bloody hope so." The silver haired man mumbled through his mask.

"I know so." The bearded man leaned back in his chair letting out a small chuckle.

"Hmm?" He glanced over to his friend who was lighting yet another cigarette that would only add to the deadly amount of smoke surrounding the table. "How are you so sure?" Asuma turned his head avoiding his eyes, he looked around the table and noticed the other men were avoiding his gaze.

"Anybody fancy another drink?" Genma quickly asking the table despite Kakashi being the only one with an empty bottle , he got up with the intention of heading to the bar when he felt a vice like grip on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and a look of pure terror crawled across his face as he received a glare off an unhappy, annoyed and by now slightly drunk Kakashi. He sat back down edging away from the man that resembled some sort of zombie by now. He sighed, it looked like he'd be the one to deliver the pride shattering news to the man who's pride was already cracked. "What he means is it happens every time one of you comes back from a long mission, you have a **huge** fight over something completely trivial like the physicals today for example, then by the next day you've both already 'worked it out'so to speak, it amazes me that you two are the only ones oblivious to it all really." A look of realization flashed flashed across Kakashi who pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent another headache he suddenly had, from worsening.

"Every time?" He glanced at the other men who each nodded in turn. "Oh Kami." He sighed again, why hadn't he noticed before?

"At least you're both strong enough to work it out every time, there are a lot of couples that can't do that and they end up... well not together anymore." Yamato Smiled reassuringly helping put the Hatake at ease.

"I'll be leaving now thanks guys." He stood giving them a smile as he headed to the door.

"Hey you can't leave it's your round next!" Genma yelled towards the man who turned around with a grin.

"You were more than happy to take my round a moment ago." And with that he left.

/

As soon as he walked out the door he was hit by a wall of cold and drizzle, hoping his wife wasn't at Anko's house he headed home where hopefully his wife was waiting, probably still mad. But he didn't care.

By the time he reached home the rain had soaked him to the bone, his hair half way down his face and his hands numb in his gloves. It took several minutes to get the key and turn it in the right direction due to the cold and the fact he wasn't entirely sober. He took off his shoes a little more gracefully than he had unlocked the door, and trudged through the flat leaving damp footprints behind him. He made his way toward the living room that was dimly lit by a lamp stood next to the sofa.

Curled up on the sofa under the lamp was his wife, her breathing soft in her slumber, the book that lay on the floor in line with the hand that lay just in front of her face on the sofa showing she had fallen a sleep while reading.

He knelt to pick up the blue book on off the floor and chuckled when he saw the title 'The lone Grave', he never though horror books suited her bubbly personality, he always saw her as a romance reader similar to himself. He remembered the first time he saw her read a horror, 'Captive' he thought it was called, the cover was white with a gruesome bloody hand print on the front, completely different from his own brightly colored "Icha Icha'. He placed the book among the empty bottles on the table.

Stretching over her to reach the red blanket that was folded over the back of the black leather sofa, he pulled it up over her porcelain legs and up her torso. He watched her sleep for a while before thinking of going to bed himself. She always looked so peaceful when she dreamed which made him wonder what she dreamed of that had that affect on her. He brushed a cinnamon lock of hair from her face with his thumb which caused her to stir. A small hand came to her eyes giving them a rub.

"Kashi?" Green eyes looked up at him with slight confusion.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to wake you." His voice a soft whisper in the otherwise silent room, a large hand caressed her cheek.

"Are you mad?" She turned her head slightly so that she wasn't looking him in the eye, biting her lower lip. God she was so cute it was impossible for him to stay mad at her.

"Yuu-chan" The use of his pet name for her made her eyes to look over at him. "I'm not mad at you, okay?" he turned his head so she was looking at him, hand still on her porcelain cheek.

"You're freezing..." A small hand reached to hold the bigger one on her cheek. He grinned at her pulling his mask down past his chin.

"Then maybe you should warm me up." He kissed her on the lips and held her closely claiming her his once more.


	6. Briefing

**Briefing**

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The Pair woke to a continuous knocking on the front door, and after attempting to ignore it for five minutes Kakashi decided to answer it. He climbed over his wife laying next to him on the tiny sofa, he received a disapproving groan as he disturbed her. Wrestling with his trousers and his mask as he stumbled toward the racket. he slammed the door open to reveal an enthusiastic Gai, a little too enthusiastic for the time of day if you were to ask the hungover copy nin.

"Aah! Kakashi my eternal rival!" The spandex clad ninja yelled causing both hungover Hatake's intense pain.

"What do you want Gai?" An incredibly annoyed Kakashi hissed as he held a hand to his head to calm his headache, he then decided he was going to go to the convenience store to pick up some headache tablets. Konoha's green beast looked a little worried but answered just as loudly.

"The Hokage summons the both of you, I also came to see the beautiful Lady Hatake!" He looked behind Kakashi in the hope to see Sayuri in the hall, he looked a little disappointed when she wasn't there.

"She's sleeping." Her husband moved to be in the spandex clad shinobi's way just a little pissed off, anyone could tell that Gai was head over heels for the ginger woman, anyone that is apart from the woman herself and that frustrated the copy nin. "Well get there when we get there." He waved off the other ninja who left just as enthusiastically as he'd arrived.

By the time the jounin had returned to the living room his wife had already fallen asleep. Without feeling any guilt whatsoever he picked up one of the empty glass bottles from the table and held the cold object on her bare back.

"Bloody hell! That's freezing!" She turned away from the bottle burying her face into the leather.

"Get up sleepy." He mumbled into her ear as her tickled her side, she squirmed as she wrestled his hand away.

"Stop! Okay okay! I'll get u-ha ha stop!" She got up now wide awake and a little out of breath. "Who was that at the door?" She pulled up the red blanket up to her chest to protect her from being tickled again.

"That was Gai we've been summoned by the Hokage for some reason I said we'd get there whe-"

"Shit I completely forgot, I was going to set an alarm, I can't believe I'm running late I'm never late." within an instant she was in the bathroom having a shower.

"Forget about what?" Kakashi stood the other side of the shower curtain as he pulled his mask back down in order to shave.

"I'm supposed to help with a mission briefing this morning but last night I had a bit to drink and then you came home and well y'know, so I completely forgot to tell you o'r to set an alarm." She then stepped out the shower and wrapped herself in the warmest, fluffiest towels she could find. "It seems you were a bad influence on me after all."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" He playfully shoved her with his hip.

"Are to!" she chuckled with toothbrush in her mouth.

By the time they arrived the Hokage's office everyone else that was called was already there as well as a not so very amused Hokage herself.

"So nice of you to finally join us." The Hokage almost snarled at the pair who were occupying the door space.

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama." The shorter Hatake bowed to her superior who nodded with satisfaction and then glared at the taller Hatake who just scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Now that we're all here I'll begin. As you are all aware Lady Hatake" She paused as she saw the grimace on the ginger at the nickname "has been on a mission of great importance for the village. Which has come to a halt recently." Anko, Yamato and Gai who were further towards the Hokage than the Hatakes turned in surprise.

"Come to a halt?" Yamato asked eyes wide like that of an owl, to which the emerald eyed woman nodded as she walked until she was stood at the corner of the large oak desk. With a gloved hand she gestured at a few files in front of the honey eyed Hokage to handed them over.

"I've been in one of the furthest cities in the Land of Fire in pursuit of a certain organisation, lead by this man." Out of the file she pulled out a picture of a man with deep blue eyes that looked as cold as the Atlantic Ocean, his cheekbones defined and his face framed by his jet black hair that came to curls at the ends.

"He's quite the looker." Anko licked her lips as she snatched the image out of Sayuri's hand.

"I know right!" the ginger agreed, suddenly sensing a deadly aura from where her husband stood she cleared her throat and continued with the briefing. "He is the CEO for Flame Labels, but is also expected to be the ring leader of a terrorist group." She perched herself on the edge of the table.

"Fire Labels? Isn't that the company you're signed with?" Kakashi asked confused.

"We've had a hunch about him for a while now which was the reason i became an idol, in order to get information on the group."

"You said terrorist group, who are they targeting?" Gai asked seriously for once.

"That's what we don't know the group have been striking almost randomly and in a manner of different ways. Which is why you're here, In order to retrieve more information more people are needed, we'll need different approaches. Ne Tsunade-sa-" she turned to the blonde woman who was slowly drifting off. "Hey!" She snapped her fingers a few times at older woman who snapped her head up.

"Uh y-yeah sure. You all leave tomorrow. Dismissed!" The five blinked a couple of times confused and confuzzled.

"I'll fill you in completely when we get there. We'll meet at the village gates at 10:00am." The green eyed beauty explained and with that they all left.


	7. Nitty Gritty Details

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-weight: bold;"I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;"strongAuthors note: I am so terribly sorry for the state this chapter was in up until now. I have no idea how it became like that but I can't believe I hadn't even checked on it for you guys. I really am sorry and I'll make sure it will not happen again./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;"strongAt the Hatake home the five sat around the table in preparation for the mission. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;"Papers were scattered around the place as they were being filled in on the nitty gritty details./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""These are the three that have been found suspicious so far. Tatsuo Kasai, CEO of Flame records and always seems to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and a total lady killer, has a new woman on his arm every week, always on edge and NEVER lets his guard down, Yoshihiro Anamaki at first glance he seems like your regular computer geek but further digging shows that he's a lot more than meets the eye." The smallest of the five passed photos around to the other four as she searched for a single piece of paper among the hundreds of others, when she found it she held it up for the others to see./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""Turns out he's ex Black Darts and known to be an incredibly dangerous individual./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""What about her?" Anko held up the third photo of a woman with warm hazel eyes and mid length honey hair that fell in loose curls to her shoulders./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""Nariko Natsume, all round idol and uber bitch, loved by the masses, something about her feels 'off' I can't quite put my finger on it but whenever another attack happens the seems glad about it so I thought I'd keep an eye on her. Also I think there may be another ring leader that operates behind the scenes, but something makes me uneasy. As you've all probably guessed this is an undercover mission. Yamato-san, Kakashi you'll be security guards you'll have access to the security cameras and'll be able to get close and personal with the higher ups in the company. Gai-san you'll be posing as a janitor, they seem to blend into the background so you'll be able to hear all sorts of things and-""Why am I a janitor and the other two security guards?" Gai complained in an almost Naruto like manner as he looked at the ginger with anticipation./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""Janitors are the ones people trust the most, and models love janitor uniforms." She answered quickly but not exactly truthfully. "Anko, you'll be a journalist where you'll be doing what you love best, asking annoying questions until you get the answer you want, or get close and personal to a certain CEO or do both." She stood up and headed towards the kitchen, as she left the room Kakashi held three fingers up and brought them down in a countdown, 3, 2, 1, and no sooner had the last finger gone down a small shout came from the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""Kakashi, can you give me a hand?!" The copy ninja had a look of slight amusement on his face./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""With what?" He called stifling a small chuckle as the other three looked on confused./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""I cant reach the beer on the top shelf." This triggered the other three to laugh as well, Sayuri was well known in the village for being small and due to her name meaning small lily some found it almost hilarious which was made worse by her sometimes shorter temper and the fact that she was self-conscious about her height./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""Because you're not supposed to you drank the rest yesterday and that's all that's left." She poked her head around the door and looked pleadingly at him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""Please?" he simply just shook his head at her, so she commenced he plan B, she stared at him with the most puppy dog like eyes anyone would have thought possible, with fear of caving in everyone averted their eyes. "Hmph fine." she sat down annoyed as she started gathering the papers on the desk./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""when we've finished we can go out for a drink." The taller Hatake ruffled his wife's hair as the other three ninja nodded in agreement./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""All that's left is that the attacks all seem random some with explosions others complete power cut causing panics and always when there's a flame record gig on. So the main objective is to put a stop to the attacks and immobilize the ringleaders I know it won't be easy trust me I've been trying for almost two years." She looked at Kakashi "and you're not going to like this Kakashi but I've got temporary hair dye in the bathroom with your name on it as well as concealer and a black contact lens, because with your hair, scar and sharingan you'll be recognized in an instant./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""As long as it's only temporary I don't care." He stood and started heading towards the front door. "First round's on Anko." Anko darted out the door in excitement then stopped./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""Hey why am I paying first?" The men walked past her completely blanking her out./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;""We'll all have a turn don't worry." Sayuri smiled gently at Anko as she locked the front door making sure all the windows were closed. They all made their way to the local tavern through the busy streets on Konohagakure./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Authors note: Thank you guys for reading my fanfic this far it makes me glad that someone enjoys my work. Don't forget to review I'd love to be able to improve so that even more people can enjoy my writing. Hope to see you all again. :)/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p 


	8. A Not So Very Quiet Drink

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippueden, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **/**

 **Authors note:** Thank you all for all of the favorites and follows, it means a lot to me that people are enjoying my work, thank you again. The action and the like will be picking up more in the next few chapters (if all goes according to plan) so bear with me please. Anyways on to the story. :)

/

They found themselves at the same tavern as the night before without the huge cloud of cigarette smoke threatening to choke them at any moment and all were happy, well all apart from Anko who wasn't exactly amused about being delegated to fork out for the drinks first. Though she didn't look to upset as she fluttered her eyelashes at the bartender, Sayuri who'd been dragged up to help, rolled her eyes as Anko giggled at something he said. It didn't look as though the drinks were coming any time soon and every time the Hatake said anything she was just completely blanked out. After a few minutes she snapped, leaning over the bar she mumbled something to the man that drained the colour from his face and soon enough he handed her the drinks, and she left Anko to pay and staple her pray- ahem- flirt with the man to her hearts content.

"Here you go." She passed the drinks to them and sat down next to Kakashi on the green leather bench.

"What did you say to him?" Yamato asked gesturing to the man behind the bar who was pale for a completely different reason as Anko licked her lips at him.

"Nothing in particular." She smiled sweetly maybe a little too sweetly for Kakashi's liking.

"He looked terrified" Kakashi poked a pale cheek "What did you say?"

"I said If he didn't hurry up I'd get annoyed and..." she grumbled trailing off to nothing.

"And..?" Yamato and Kakashi pushed.

"And nothing." She mumbled looking away, deciding they didn't want to know and almost fearful of the words that might come out of her seemingly innocent mouth they dropped it.

"Anyway it's great to see you again Sayuri." Yamato smiled at her kindly.

"Likewise senpai, it's great to be back home even if it's only for a few days." She smiled back at him.

"Ah Sayuri even after so many years your beauty is as useful as ever." Gai stretched an arm out to her in a gesture that Kakashi hoped everyone else were just as clueless as he was about it.

"Um thank you?" She smiles uncertainly as she shuffled closer to Kakashi as though it would save her from Gai's random ramblings.

"Bloody hell Gai are you trying to deafen the poor woman?" Anko sat down next the ginger causing her to move even closer to Kakashi, not that he was complaining, as she twisted a finger in her ear to emphasize how loud he'd been.

"Sorry." He scratched his nose sheepishly.

"I was surprised when I found out you became a model Sayuri you used to hide from cameras when we were kids." She pinched a pale cheek, "you were so cute!" She cooed refusing to let go of the cheek.

"Shtop et!" The small Hatake tried wrestling the hand off her face, which only egged the ravenette on.

"You're finally growing up" she grabbed the partner cheek. "Haha look at this she looks like a chipmunk!" She laughed pushing her cheeks in.

"Shtop et! Anko let go of me!" She finally managed to wrestle Ank off of her cheeks. "I didn't look like a chipmunk.." she grumbled massaging her now slightly swollen cheeks.

"How'd it go with Mr Bartender?" Kakashi asked in an attempt to save his wife's cheeks from another pinching as Anko leant towards her again.

"It was going great until..." she glared at the woman in front of her.

"Not my fault he wasn't doing his job fast enough." The smaller woman huffed.

"He would have gotten around to it if you hadn't-"

"Stop it the two of you." Before Kakashi had a chance to interfere Yamato was giving them one of his infamous glares which made them both freeze.

"Sorry senpai." Sayuri mumbled bringing her knees to her chin. They sat like that in a slightly awkward silence for a short while, Kakashi found himself watching the television above the bar. It looked like one of those celebrity game shows that celebrities were forced into embarrassing activities for the amusement of those watching at home or in the audience he wasn't really paying attention to she people behind the brightly colored desks, until he noticed a certain person behind one of the brightly colored desks.

"Hey is that you?" He put his arm round her shoulders gaining her attention then pointing at the screen. To which she groaned confirming it was in fact her.

"I forgot that was airing today." Wailing she took a sip of her drink. "That was the worst hour of my life."

He turned his attention back at the screen, and the show host, a slim black haired woman sat behind a larger table at the center of the set, had just finished introducing everyone and turned to Sayuri.

"Ne Sayuri. What do you do in your spare time?" She asked incredibly cheerfully.

"I like to read.." The ginger replied unsure of her answer.

"What kind of books?" The woman pushed.

"Mainly horrors but I read regular fiction." She paused for a second "why?"

"We just think that the viewers would like to know more about your day to day life. You don't scare easily do you?" Her grin somehow becoming darker.

"Not really..." She started looking suspicious as a crew member with a clown mask crept up behind her. "Why?" The clown suddenly grabbed her shoulder, she shot around to see who it was and let out a scream as she fell off her chair. This caused the audience and the other competitors to almost wet themselves with laughter.

"I hate clowns... they're creepy." The Sayuri in the bar grumbled as the one on the television slowly stood up still not yet recovered.

"I never would have guessed." Kakashi chuckled but gave her hair a ruffle to cheer her up and turned his attention back to the T.V.

"That's not the first time we've tried to scare her folks." The woman giggled. As the screen turned to a mirrored room with a lone Sayuri doing a bit of dance practice. "Here she is rehearsing for her solo debut." She continued as the lights in the studio turned off and the camera turned to night vision, as Sayuri stood there worn out and a little confused, the camera showed a ghostly pale pale figure walk in and quietly closed the door and waved at the camera and stood just across the room from the model. The lights turned on and the two stared at each other through the mirror for a few seconds.

"Hi." Sayuri waved at the figure nonchalantly, the figure took a few paces closer to her and let out a bone chilling scream "Just chill I know its a costume." And with that she continued practicing.

"Out of all the smart things you could have said you say 'Hi'? I have to say I'm a little disappointed in you." Yamato joked as people around the bar were chuckling at the T.V.

"Yeah I know it was rubbish." She took a sip of her drink as television Sayuri was picking up a tarantula that someone had placed on her bag in another attempt to scare her. They all watched the show chuckling with the odd groan of the smaller Hatake and smart comments every now and again from the others in the bar. They watched her completely make a fool of herself at the intelligence round which was a general knowledge quiz, to her trying to teach male idols and comedians her debut dance which just ended with them all falling like dominoes in fits of laughter.

The afternoon passed like that then they all went their separate ways after agreeing on a meeting time and place.


	9. Ramen at Ichiraku's

**Dicclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, the rightful owner is !sash I Kishimoto.**

 **/**

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone, this chapter is a bit of a quick nonsense filler and because the main character of the anime hasn't had much story time, anyhow please enjoy :)

/

The Hatakes found themselves at Ichiraku's somehow, they hadn't even plan to go there their feet just seemed to take them, though it may have had a lot to do with the fact that neither of them wanted to cook and apparently food pills don't class as a meal according to Sayuri.

They had just sat down and ordered their ramen, and Kakashi was kind of thankful that a certain orange clad ninja wasn't there so that he could eat in peace.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

He thought to soon.

"Naruto I'm no longer your sensei." He gave the young ninja an eye crease smile and a wave.

"Are you treating me today?" Naruto sat next to his former sensei and almost yelled his order to Ayame. behind the counter.

"No Naruto I'm not." He sighed as his own ramen was placed in front of him, the blue eyed boy next to him looked disappointed.

"Aw common sensei." He pleaded, before he could argue with the blonde a stifled giggle could be heard from his other side as the smaller Hatake was trying not to laugh at them. The two turned and looked at her a little confused.

"I'm sorry... it's just that he's exactly... as you described him.. I always thought you were exaggerating." She managed to say between giggles, Kakashi himself never thought the stories he'd told her of Naruto over the years we're exactly believable as half of the stuff the blonde says or does you wouldn't be able to think up, though he was a little hurt to find that she hasn't exactly believed him.

Naruto looked at her in seemingly deep in thought?

"I don't think I've really seen you around before.." He probably hadn't, as espionage was her specialty she wasn't home all that often and when she was her hair was a different colour from different missions as her hair stood out like a sore thumb.

"I've been around a while." She smiled snapping apart a pair of chopsticks ready to eat her meal.

"I don't think so, who are you anyway?" He questioned her, it was times like this when the jounin wanted to smack the jinchiruki for his lack of manners, she was obviously a konoha shinobi she was wearing the the standard issue shirt not to mention the hita-ate tied around her thigh, which Naruto of all people knew you can't just waltz into the village and pick one up.

"This is the Lady Hatake that was spoken of in your message." He explained just receiving a blank look from the boy "My wife." Naruto's eyes grew to the size of sausers and his jaw almost hit the floor.

"What!? You're mar-! What!?" He turned to the woman on the stool "Why this old man!?"

"You know he's not that much older than me." She started explaining.

"But it's Kakashi-sensei, who reads peverted books! I know they're pervy books because I saw the research Ero-sennin did to write them." He visibly shivered remembering what he'd seen.

"Yeah I know." She bluntly stated finally eating her noodles. The boy didn't look impressed as he looked between the two.

"But she's hot kinda like my sexy-jut-" he started mumbling to himself trying to make sense of it all.

"Naruto just shut up and eat." The copy ninja poked him in on the forehead as Ayame presented Naruto with his own food. Thankfully that made him shut up as he ate his ramen, if anything succeeded in shutting up the Uzumaki it was Ichiraku Ramen. Luckily for them Naruto received an almost constant flow of ramen so didn't speak much during the time they were at the ramen shop.


	10. A wake up call

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

Kakashi found himself at the meeting place the next morning on time, as he was physically dragged out of bed by a certain fiery kunoichi, with his hair newly dyed an muddy brown colour which he wasn't exactly happy about, Anko on the other hand... well she thought it was the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Ahahaha have you seen yourself? It's amazing you look like a boy band wannabe ahaha!" She cried as she leant against his arm for support. He stepped to the side her laughing stopped as she found herself face down on the floor.

"That was mean!" She poked her tongue out at him as she brought herself to her feet and brushed herself off.

"We'll just wait for Gai and Yamato then we're ready to go." Sayuri who was sat on a nearby fence said completely ignoring the other two. "Oh here they are." She waved as the two men came closer.

"Ah Kakashi seems you've got your youth back!" Gai chuckled slapping the shoulder of the not so very pleased copy ninja who was praying the mission wasn't going to take long, so that he could hurry home and wash the brown gunk off his head. Why did they even make hair dye in such an ugly colour anyway?

"Don't you start." The copy ninja grumbled picking up his rucksack and swinging it over his shoulder, he started past the brown eyed kunoichi who grabbed his arm again.

"Awh don't be like that, hey you might get scouted as an idol yourself and be able to sing a duet with Sayuri." Anko chuckled again, he couldn't understand how his wife and this woman were so close though they got along great the two were polar opposites, Anko was loud mouthed, crazy, loved to party and could eat the village out of sweets in a day, Sayuri on the other hand was rather quiet though she did speak her mind when it was needed, preferred to stay at home and read, and had an almost non existent sweet tooth, the only thing they really had in common was their fierceness in battle.

"Ow ow ow." The brown eyed woman yelped as the small ninja grabbed her ear and dragged her away from the now muddy haired ninja.

"That's enough Anko, cmon I have to explain a few things to you before we get there." She shoved the taller woman toward the gate as Yamato gave Gai a small shove away from Kakashi. "I'll explain to you guys more in a short while." She called to the three men, who were now following without complaint, Kakashi had annoyed her enough that morning and he wasn't going to test her patience any further, for someone so small she could be really scary even to him, she reminded him of a chihuahua that could suddenly turn into a rabbid rottweiler at will...

/

Three hour previously:

The copy ninja lay under the covers as the sun softly peered through a gap in the curtains, he pressed his face further into the pillow loving how the material felt soft on the stubble that had grown on his chin during the night..

"Kashi it's time to get up." A soft voice whispered into his ear and a small hand ruffled his already messy hair, though he was tempted to get up he knew outside of the bed was going to be cold and harsh on his bare skin not to mention the wooden floor on his poor feet, so he ignored her. "Kakashi breakfast is ready so you have to wake up." Her voice louder this time as she gave him a small poke on the cheek.

"Don't want to." He mumbled pulling the covers up further over his nose in a childish manner thinking that if he showed her his usually hidden cute side she'd leave him a little longer, he felt a small fist pat his shoulder through the shuriken quilt. He was wrong.

"You have to." She sighed pulling the blanket down a little to look him in the eyes.

"Five more minutes.." he rolled over giving her a wave shooing her away, he heard her give an unsatisfied click of her tongue her weight shifted on the bed as she straddled him.

"Please for me?" She purred into his ear, running her fingers through his hair, he opened an eye to look at her noticing she was fully clothed he shut it again.

"I'm good thanks." She pushed her off with one arm causing her to squeek a little as she landed the other side of the bed, he instantly regretted it.

"Now!" She ripped the blanket off of him in a second revealing a bare Kakashi lying in the fetal position almost in the center of the double bed. He stayed where he was, shocked as the freezing cold air hit his bare skin. He lay there for a minute or two and just as the thought she had given up he felt a hand grab his ankle. "Get up!" Suddenly the bed was torn away from him and he was welcomed by the cold oak floor and a death glare. Needless to say he felt vulnerable sat there starkers, on his bum which he knew was going to have a bruise on it by morning from the collision with the floor, with an extremely angry Hatake stood cross armed in front of him, when she was in a mood like this he was reminded of her twin brother who always seemed to be in a bad mood with the copy ninja and even though he hated to admit it he was a little frightened of him, he was almost a foot taller than him and probably weighed three times more. Nevertheless she was still fun to annoy.

"Good morning to you too honey." He grumbled as she loomed over him not looking impressed at all.

"It's a bit late for that now." She threw some clothes at him and gestured to the living room where his breakfast was waiting.

"Don't take too long we have a lot to do this morning." She commanded as she left the room. He obeyed her from then on with no complaints even as she dyed his hair an ugly brown color and instructed him on how to apply the concealer and the contact lense, as he knew that throwing him out of bed and on the floor was just the tip of the iceberg and he didn't want to see what was beneath the surface.

/

As they were walking through the trees a few miles from the village Kakashi over heard Sayuri giving Anko details of Tatsuo Kasai.

"I noticed he like women with a bit of dominance to them, you know like defy him a little bend the rules, be a bit of a bitch. But also ask him questions that make him feel like he's above everything, remember you're posing as a freelance journalist that excels in gossip, the juicer the better, of course you can use any method within reason okay?" She looked at the taller woman who seemed to Anko what she was hearing.

"What about look wise?" She pulled out a sweet from her pocket and popped it in her mouth.

"Like I said he likes dominant women so something that shows off your body without making you look like a slut will be fine, I have something in my bag for you to wear later."

"How do you know what kind of woman he likes anyway?" Anko chewed another sweet as she questioned her friend.

"You hear a LOT of gossip in that place plus he doesn't exactly hide it from anyone." She tapped Anko on the shoulder and slowed down to let the other three catch up with them. "You're jobs are easy, Gai just get friendly with people and get whatever you can, Yamato and Kashi you guys will either be assigned as body guards, so you should get a few things here and there from the person you're guarding, or you'll be on regular security duty and like I've said before you'll have access to the security cameras so you should see any suspicious activity, or you could evesdrop on conversations without being noticed.

/

They made their way to the half way point without any problems and stopped to rest at a small clearing in the forest in the sun. Each change into outfits that wouldn't get them noticed and Gai even changed his hair so that it wasn't so obviously him.

Each were handed a card with fake details on, new names, profession and date of birth. Kakashi was now Tadashi, Gai was Ryo, Yamato became Shin.

"Tsunade decided the names so if you have any problems it's not my fault." Sayuri was tying up the laces on her white sneakers which accompanied her joggers and hoodie. "When we get there it'll be best if we got there in dribs and drabs, I'll go first then about ten minutes later Anko, then about quarter of an hour later Gai and then in a bit after that Yamato and Kakashi." They all nodded in agreement. "Please don't be alarmed by the way I behave in there either I know it's out of my character..." she almost mumbled.

They packed their stuff and sealed them in scrolls and buried them in their back packs and headed off again at a more leisurely this time as they were almost at their destination and soon enough they split into little groups to arrive at the record company


	11. A Packed Schedule

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.**

/

Sayuri hadn't even been there five minutes and already she was being bombarded by her manager, a tall well dressed woman with honey hair tied in a bun.

"We have an hour to get you ready for a photo shoot, I don't know why you insisted on going away for the weekend but now we have loads of work to catch up on, the shoot is for that sports magazine so it shouldn't take too long, then you have an hour work out two hour dance practice, at six o'clock you have a chat show interview, then we'll be filming the first part of your video." The model was struggling to keep up with what her agent had said and with her fast pace as she almost jogged down the seemingly endless corridor.

"What chat show?" She stumbled a little as she managed to catch up. How on earth could she walk so fast?

"It's at six o'clock there's only one chat show at six." She opened a nearby dressing room and gestured her inside, the ginger walked in and greeted the hair and make up staff with a smile and a small hug which she learned was completely normal in the profession. And within minutes she was attacked with brushes, sprays and powders, though it wasn't long before they had finished and stepped back to admire their work.

"I love doing you make-up, it's so easy, you don't really need it." The make up artist moved so that she could see herself in the mirror.

"Haha thank you but I wouldn't go that far.." the Green eyed woman blushed a little at the comment, she never thought of her looks much, as a ninja she never really felt the need and now this mission pretty much revolved around her looks and she just couldn't get used to it.

"Now it'll take a short while for the eyeliner to dry don't scrunch your eyes." She was warned by the short haired woman who was now putting her brushes away. "Good luck with the shoot." She smiled as she left with her equipment "I'll be on the set of you need me." She left along with Sayuri's manager.

"Don't be too long now we're on a tight schedule, your outfit is hanging up behind the screen." She waved over her shoulder and the door closed behind her. She turned to the hair stylist, a slender man with dyed green hair and glasses.

"So what's the deal with this?" She gestured at the ends of her hair that were colored green, the same green as that of the hairstylist.

"Don't worry it's hair chalk." He gave her a smile, she'd refused any hair colour while on this mission as it wasn't often her hair was it's natural colour and she loved her hair it was always what people noticed of her first. Though she had no idea what hair chalk was and she supposed it she's on her face as he added "It's temporary it'll wash out when you have a shower later, now go put your outfit on so I can finish your hair." He pushed her behind the screen and started getting more tool ready.

Behind the screen was a pair of black skinny jeans a purple crop top and a pair of black and white heeled sneakers. She pulled her hoodie over her head.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" she asked as she asked pulling her hair out of the purple shirt which turned out be be rather loose on her and the one sleeve slid down her shoulder, she made a mental note to herself 'don't run in this shirt'.

"Not much gossip wise really you were only gone for about four days. How was your break by the way?" His voice called from the other side of the screen.

"Not bad thanks, it was nice and quiet, I could actually chill." She was in the process of wrestling with the jeans, which thankfully were high waisted and covered the scar on her waist. She made her way round the screen with the shoes and sat on a chair to put them on.

"Well that's good everyone needs a chill with everything that's going on, oh that actually reminds me a few members of staff got weird letters from an unknown sender, the contents of the letters were creepy enough but it was where they were found that kind of creeped people out, like Ami one of the backing dancers found one in her shower." By now he was in the process of tying her hair almost at the top of her head.

"Wait did you say in her shower?" Whether or not this was connected to the mission this was weird and could possibly lead to something a whole lot worse.

"Yeah she said that there was nothing there when she got out of the shower but when she went back because she heard a noise it was taped to the wall." He paused and looked at her sternly "So you may wanna be careful when you get back to your dorm, and apparently all the idols will be getting bodyguards, even the ones like you who don't leave the building." Her shoved a snapback on her head ad gave her a tap on the shoulder, "Anyway back to the job at hand, don't talks off the snap back as I put your hair in a sort of half bun at the top of your head to let it look shorter and it'll look really weird."

"Okay I won't, you did a great job by the way." She smiled as she left the room.

/

A few hours later after the photo shoot and her hour workout she was convinced she didn't need the Hatake kunoichi found her self with a group of backing dancers just before practice had started, half of which were terrified of receiving a letter others convinced it was a prank and others had quit because of them. She managed to find that five people had received these weird letters all within the space of four days. Just as they were about to start rehearsal when her manager turned up pale faced and dismissed them all and they all left utterly confused.

" Hey are you alright you don't look so good." She rushed over to the honey haired woman and gently sat her on one of the benches to the side of the room, she just shook her head.

"There was another one..." She stared into the green eyes of the idol her own dark an hollow, her hands shaking.

"Another what?" She stoked her managers arm gently in an attempt to calm her.

"Another attack, the other side of the city, some of our staff were working on a movie and the whole place went up, I was heading over to sort out some details for your job tomorrow and it just suddenly..." she froze tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh.. it's alright let's get you to your room so you can calm down, I'll make you a cup of tea and then yo can get a good sleep." She helped the woman to stand and lead her to her room. She hadn't expected them to attack again so soon they usually attacked the same time as a special event and away from the majority of the people, maybe they were only now getting serious and up until now was just a game for these sick people, when she got her hands on those sick excuses of humans they'd wish she'd put them out of their misery faster. But getting back to the job at hand, she he sat the woman down in their shared kitchen and started boiling some water.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Tears continued to flow from the dark brown eyes.

"I don't know Fukumi-chan but I hope someone finds out and gives them what they deserve." Fishing the tea from the cupboard when they heard a knock on the door "I'll get that, I won't be long."

Upon opening the door she saw a familiar face, Yamato stood in his new security guard uniform, a white shirt with a black tie, black trousers and boots similar to the ones she'd worn on her walk back to Konoha finished off with a black hat similar to that of the local police men, for some reason she really liked the hat, she really liked and she had to admit if she saw Kakashi in his she'd probably go weak at the knees, but alas it was Yamato. Not that she wasn't happy to see him he just didn't have the same effect.

"Hello I'm Shin I'll be the new security guard for the dorms, it's a pleasure to meet you." It felt weird having him introduce himself to her, even if it was just in case they were overheard, but they'd known each other for years and it made her feel weird.

"I'm Sayuri, and I guess I'll be in your care from now on." The politely bowed her own introduction in reply.

"I have orders to make sure everyone stays in their dorm for the time being due to this morning's events." He smiled at her.

"If that's the case could you do me a favor, and ask someone to get me some lemon ice tea from one of the vending machines, I ran out and if my manager found me drinking anything else there'd be blood on the moon, I was going to get some but it seems I can't now. I'd really appreciate it thank you." She asked politely as he turned to walk away.

"Of course I'll get to it right away." He gave her a wave and vanished around the corner.

/

Authors note: I just wanted to say thank you for all of the lovely reviews, favorites and follows and also for reading this far. Thank you all and hopefully I'll be seeing you again in the future. :)


	12. A Strange Letter

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.

/

Kakashi stabbed the buttons on the vending machine as though they'd threatened to burn his beloved books. How the bloody hell needed lemon ice tea so badly? If they really needed it they should make sure they stock up every now and then to make sure they don't run out. His day hadn't been going to well at all, after the two hour long induction course yet another attack happened, which meant everyone was sent to the dorms and because he was supposed to be assigned as a body guard he had no one to guard, which meant no information. He then had to help Gai out with stupid maintenance which so far meant changing lightbulbs, now he was a bloody waiter delivering beverages. Not to mention the collar of his shirt dug into the back of his neck. And he really hated the stupid hat.

He headed up to the room Yamato had told him was we're his services were required halfway down the hall he overheard a conversation.

"Every thing went to plan?" A mumble came from a nearby door.

"Yeah they didn't expect a thing, they were caught by total surprise, but now there's this stupid lockdown, so we'll postpone the next one." The second voice was quieter than the first and sounded feminine "now we have to try and get back without being spotted by a guard." The conversation seemed to stop there so he carried on on his journey through the maze of a building.

He reached the room and knocked the door, within a few seconds he heard light footsteps getting closer and the door opened.

"Yes can I help you?" It just had to be her didn't it. Familiar emerald eyes looked up at his through thick lashes, she stood in the doorway in a baggy sweater and the shortest pair of shorts he'd ever seen, on fact he wasn't entirely sure they made shorts that short.

"Tadashi. just came to deliver your ice tea." He held the bottle out to her, but she didn't take it.

"My you're nowhere near as polite as the other guard he was a real charmer, what was his name again?" She knelt against the door frame twirling the curl in her hair around her finger. Here it was, payback for his behavior that morning, of course it would be to make him jealous she was a female. Not that he was grouping all women together but most if not all of the women he knew used jealousy as revenge. "Ah it was Shin, he was really polite and he made me feel really safe, especially with all this scary stuff going on." She crossed her arms under her bosom drawing his attention to them. Dammit she knew all of his buttons and she didn't just press them she mashed them. She laughed looking at the scowl that appeared on his face. "I'm kidding." She poked his nose through the medical mask he wore in place of his usual one, and took the bottle out of his hand "Thank you." She smiled and started back in the room and stopped "Have you found anything?" She mumbled quietly.

"I heard someone talking in one of the rooms but I couldn't get much but I'd probably recognize the voice if I heard it again." He turned to leave.

"I'll see you around then Tadashi-kun." She said cheerfully spoke as a shriek came from in the room, to which both rushed inside. Where a now hysterical woman stood shivering in the kitchen, pointing at the kettle where an envelope was taped to. The name Fukumi written messily in red ink on the back.

"I just went... to the toilet and... I came back and it was... there.." Fukumi managed between sharp breaths as she rushed toward the two who had just walked through the door. Sayuri slowly walked toward the envelope and picked it up reluctantly as if it was going to bite her little fingers, she looked at the shivering woman who nodded giving her permission to cantinue and slowly she opened the envelope her hands visibly shaking. So many questions hung in the air between them. What were the letters? How did they get there? But the one that spoke the loudest to them all was, what did it say? She opened the folded piece of paper hidden in the envelop and a look of confusion crept across her face. Slowly she turned the paper around to show the others the contents Kakashi was just as confused as his wife looked the other woman in the room on the other hand looked as though she had seen death himself, she grabbed onto his sleeve for support, her legs giving in beneath her.

/

Author's note: just apologizing for the length of this chapter, I'm sorry that it's short but I hope you all continue to read on anyway. Thank you for sticking with me this long.


	13. Letters Content

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.

/

Kakashi somehow found himself sat in the bedroom of his wife's manager as she lay on the bed having fainted, somehow she had managed to work herself up so much that her body apparently couldn't function. His wife was sat on the floor by the woman's bed the mysterious letter in hand a look of dark confusion on her face.

"This isn't like you?" She looked up at him forgetting the letter for a moment.

"What isn't like me?" She continued to look at the letter, focusing hard looking for something.

"You're actually thinking." He poked her cheek in an attempt to lighten the mood, it worked a little as he saw a small smile appear on her lips.

"Yeah I know it doesn't happen often so stop distracting me before my brain explodes." She lay the letter down on the floor. "Something doesn't seem right here." He looked at the letter the contents looked rather normal to him though there had to be something odd in it for the woman receiving it to faint, of course the fact that it wasn't there one minute but was the next, but he had a feeling there was something more to the letter.

The writing was the same red scribbles as was on the envelope. The letter read.

Fukumi-chan,

Today I was at the river where we last saw each other. Only this time the Sakura tree wasn't in bloom. Of course it's probably because it's the wrong time of year. Last year it didn't bloom at all though. At least I didn't see them. Things are weird here without you. Everything is different.

Aiko

"Something seems off with this, it isn't right." She glared at the writing hoping for it to magically Mae sense. "It doesn't seem natural, there are more full stops than there needs to be." He sat next to her and looked at the letter again though he couldn't see anything wrong.

"It looks normal to me, though I don't usually send letters myself."

"Tell me about it." She reached for a pen and some paper that were laying messily on the bedside table. "I never get any off of you." She started circling letters on the paper.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she started writing on the empty paper.

"I thought it was really weird the amount of full stops, you could've put commas in stead and it would have flown better. And I was right. If you take the first letter of each sentence you get this." She held up her shred of paper that had two words on it 'Too late' "It's such a simple code I can't believe I didn't see it from the beginning, this is amateur stuff. Now the only thing is too late for what? Havetheyplantedanotherbomb?HaveImissedsomething?Whoistherealmessagereqllyfor?Wha-"

"Whoa there slow down you're going at a mile a minute there." He poked her nose her words getting too fast for any human being to understand. "You don't even know if that 'code' is just a coincidence yet." He looked at the letter again. "Don't you think the words chosen are a little child-like?"

/

Meanwhile Anko was getting absolutely no where with her part of the mission. And it pissed her off to no end. By the time she had gotten to the record company building another explosion had occurred and the place was under lockdown as far as the idols were concerned, which meant that her target was too busy for an idle interview. She even went as far as to change her whole appearance almost and he wouldn't even look at her! And she KNEW she looked great not just because she felt it but also because every male in the joint with the exclusion of her coworkers had hit on her. She took a sip of her third cup of coffee she had ordered from the buildings cafe, unsweetened to her distaste, there wasn't an ounce of sugar in this place everything was fat free, gluten free, sugar free and she hated it she didn't even know what gluten was, but the lack of it angered her.

"You're going to put a hole in the cup if you keep poking it like that." She looked down at her hand, in her frustration she'd been stabbing the cup with her index finger, hard enough to dent the sturdy cardboard. Why did they even put drinks in cardboard any way? Wouldn't it go soggy? "You seem tense, are you alright?" The voice continued, so she looked up at the person speaking to her. She looked into a pair of honey eyes, the man sat opposite her behind the table, he was of small build , well he was if you were comparing him to the men she worked with, his muscles showed through his tight blue T-shirt but not by much, his light brown hair just slightly longer than Yamato's, all in all he had this good boy vibe going for him.

"Yeah I'm fine." She finally answered giving him a small smile.

"There's no need to lie." He placed his chin in his hand. What was with this guy? He didn't even know her yet here he was talking to her so familiarly. He angered her, or maybe it was the lack of sugar that angered her? Oh what she wouldn't do right now for some dango from her favorite sweet shop in Konoha.

"I'm not one to share my thoughts with complete strangers." She crossed her legs and hoped she gave off the same feel as her best friend when she was irritated, sophisticated and powerful. Apparently she didn't.

"Oh where are my manners? See you're so cute that I got ahead of myself. My name is Sachi I'm pleased to meet you." He held a hand out for her to shake. She ignored it and gave a brief introduction. If Sayuri had been there at that moment she probably would have received a smack to the back of the head for being rude though there was something she didn't like about this man in front of her. "So what's a cute lady like you got to be angry about?" He flashed her a smile his teeth perfectly white.

"Huh?" She shot him a look that obviously made him a little uneasy as he shifted in his seat.

"You just seem tense so I thought I'd cheer you up. Everyone is on edge at the moment, well when the company you work for is being targeted by terrorists you're gonna be a little tense, it's weird that it's just this company that's being targeted." He explained leaning back in his seat.

"What do you mean by that?" Maybe talking to him wasn't as pointless as she thought.

"Apart from this record label there are two others with the same high reputation, if it were another company trying to make this one fall to get to the top they'd target the others that are in their way. If it wasn't I can't think of a reason why you'd try to hurt something that brings joy, hope and inspiration to others, which is the main aim for record companies before money." his eyes became dark "there's something else to it all I just don't know what."


	14. Corridor Commotion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippueden and I never will, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.**

Authors note: I'm really sorry about how long it has taken me to write this but my academic life has taken priority recently.

/

Anko stared at the empty plate which had once held her favorite sweet, and instantly regretted eating the multicolored orbs as quickly as she had, though the sudden rush of sugar, as small as it was, was a relief to the sugar loving kunoichi and she now felt like she could function normally. She looked up at the man sat opposite her as he continued with some far fetched story that she has stopped listening to about five minutes ago, he'd told her that he had some information he could share with her related to the recent explosions on the condition that she'd accompany him for something to eat, to which she had agreed as long as it was sweets, but after about an hour he hadn't even mentioned anything of use to her at all. Despite the sugar that was now in her system, she was struggling to keep her cool, her tolerance for people who didn't hold her end of the bargain was low. Real low. She had to say something to get out, but everything that came to mind seemed far too rude, though she would enjoy it herself, she knew if a certain Hatake kunoichi found out (which she probably would) it definitely would not be worth the punishment.

It was all so frustrating, her day hadn't gone as she had planned it out, and the city was too different from Konoha, with it's ridiculously tall buildings and busy streets and the noise was horrendous. Getting into half of the buildings was a work of art with all of the security. It was all just a nightmare and the ravenette couldn't get home but considering it has taken one of Konoha's best in espionage almost two years it was going to be a while before she could go back.

Giving up she gathered her notebook and pen, that she had in order to look the part of a journalist that so far only had only been used to draw a half finished rabbit, and started to leave. She managed to get a few feet away from the table before the man called out to her.

"Is something the matter?" She turned to see him as he stood and took a couple of paces toward her with one hand in the pocket of his trousers.

"I'm sorry but I haven't got all day, if you're not going to keep your side of the bargain I'll get the information I need elsewhere." At this a his cheeks flushed a light rosy colour as he scratched the hair on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I was enjoying your company so much that I forgot about that. Here I'm fed up of holding onto this." As he said this he took his hand out of his pocket and handed something to the young woman in front of him "we should do this again sometime." And with that he left.

/

"Let go of me!" A high voice yelled from the dorm corridor, to which the Hatakes both rushed out to see what all if the ruckus was about. When they opened the door they were almost hit with a flying stiletto, which had been flung by the woman who was yelling and causing a ruckus in the otherwise silent dorm. She was a slim woman with short blonde hair, and if Sayuri remembered correctly, she was a rookie model that had only recently signed her contract. "I said let go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that until you calm down ma'am." Yamato tried to soothe the woman but the hand that was lightly holding her wrist seemed to just make her a lot more agitated as he seemed to have hoped.

"How can you expect me to go back to my room when it obviously isn't safe!" Her other arm clung onto Yamato's hand in an attempt to free herself, to which the security guard casually and gently caught her wrist.

"What do you mean 'it isn't safe'?" Kakashi questioned the woman as she continued to struggle in Yamato's not so tight grasp.

"Someone managed to break into my dorm!" She yelled at him in reply. "And they left me a really weird letter." Kakashi noticed Sayuri tense up at those words, it didn't take a genius to know that these mystery letters were bad news. The question was what was their purpose?


	15. Where'd she go?

Disclaimer: Right I totally do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and always will.

Authours note: I'm awful sorry thatit has taken ages for me to upload this. I've had loads of things to do with my exams and University applications that this was pushed so far to the side I almost forgot about it. But I will do my best from now on.

/

As Gai wiped the monitors that showed the different corridors and rooms of the building his eyes were on one of the gray squares in particular. It was linked to one of the cameras just at the end of the corridor of the female dorms. For the last few minutes a small crowd had gathered outside one of the doors with what looked to be a agitated atmosphere, the crowd mostly consisted of the recently debuted models and idols, that live in the rooms that were dotted up the hall, as the bigger stars lived in larger apartments a few streets away. The women all looked scared, for what? He could only guess it had something to do with the attack earlier that day and the letters he had been hearing so much about from the other caretakers he had been working with. Out of all the women he could see on the black and white screen there was one that didn't look as though she was frightened instead she looked deep in thought as her finger curled around the loch of hair by her neck. He wondered how Kakashi would react to her attire if he saw her especially around that many people, there was one time he made her wear his jacket because he thought the collar of her shirt was to revealing, and he she was in just a sweater and what only looked like a pair of underwear. Dotted in the crowd were the visible black hats of the security guards who were trying to reassure the women, one of which looked up at the camera, directly into the lense.  
The two jet black eyes were filled with concealed rage that sent shivers down Gai's spine. At least he knew that Kakashi wasn't all too pleased with the situation and he didn't think it was completely to do with the crowd. Yamato who was a few feet away was dealing with a particular girl who looked a young in comparison with the others and tears were falling down her cheeks, Yamato looked as though he was trying his best to calm her but each time he seemed tosay something she seemed to explode ina tearful rage. That was until every visible person on the screen turned to look at something which seemed to be just out of Gai's view, after a few minutes everyone seemed to calm down and return to their rooms except for one barely dressed Sayuri who walked towards the unknown thing and disappeared out of his sight also. The only people left in sight were Yamato and Kakashi.

"Gai keep track of her through the screens." A crackling voice sounded from the small black ear piece in his ear as the now brown haired Kakashi looked back up at the camera. "I don't think I trust him."

"Roger." As instructed his eyes scanned the screens in the room to locate the kunoichi. Noticing that there were moments when neither she nor the mystery person were visible on any of the numerous screens that surrounded him, the two turned down a corridor that looked like all of the others and completely disappeared all together. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kakashi's voice called through the device anger apparent in his voice.

"I mean she has gone, I can't find her on the cameras. It's like she's disappeared.

"There are cameras everywhere Gai, she has to be on one of the screens. She couldn't have just disappear, she isn't exactly hard to miss."

"That's just it. She isn't on any of them. She's gone. She disappeared on the third floor right wing corridor. Just vanished." Hearing voices outside the room of the small security office Gai wiped the last screen with a hum and left the room, making sure to give a nod to the uniformed guards that passed him in the door way. "I'll meet you there now." He whispered to the mic in his collar when he was certain the guards were out of earshot, and he headed to the nearest flight of stairs


	16. A Dead End?

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippueden**

 **Authors note: I hadn't realised how long it's been since I last updated this I'm really sorry. IT's been so long I can't remember everything I was going to add to it but I'm still going to write it with as much enthusiasm as I did before.**

Upon reaching the corridor they were greeted by a large white wall. The corridor where the green eyed kunoichi had been lead simply did not exist. The three stood there blankly at the wall that shouldn't even be there.

"This isn't right… it should be here" Gai trailed off looking around him in disbelief.

"Are you sure this is the right place Gai?" Kakashi asked as Yamato pressed his ear to the wall and tapped its surface checking if it was a solid structure.

"Positive. I memorised what the cameras record to each screen, there is no mistake about it, she should be here."

"The wall is solid there's no way anyone can get through it without using any jutsu." Yamato informed the two confused men.

"What's the panic to find her Kakashi? What's wrong?" Gai asked not knowing of what exactly had happened.

"She's with Tatsuo the CEO, but something seemed really off to me, something just isn't right with him." The usually grey haired ninjas eyes narrowed, something about the man didn't sit right with him, and he couldn't figure out for the life of him why this was.

/

Elsewhere in the building Anko was slowly managing to gather information on the three suspects, though it was mostly on their characters, it was still better than nothing. She sighed as the last person interviewed closed the door behind them as they left the small coffee shop. She hated having to speak to so many people a day and having to pretend to be cheerful and genuinely interested in the life stories of those she had spoken to had really worn her out. She stared at her coffee wishing she was back at the village with some sake and dango sat amongst the green of the trees and the grass. She had been in the city for less than two days and was already wishing she was no longer there, she could only imagine how her friend Sayuri was feeling after being there the length of time that she had.

A voice on the small television screen distracted her from her thoughts. She looked at the small silver screen in the corner and saw the person she was just thinking about sat on a small sofa opposite a stiff looking woman, her back completely straight with her slender legs together, her arms resting on her knees. Her friend seemed less than impressed with the woman but was keeping her composure well anyone who wasn't close to the woman would never tell that she was annoyed but Anko, knowing her for so long knew all of the small tell-tale signs. Her index finger constantly tapping on her forearm was one of them, which was exactly what it was doing at that very moment.

"Surely there's something you can tell us? The people at home want to know as much as possible." The Woman opposite the model pushed for information.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can say, due to security risks promotions and schedules from all entertainers from our label have been suspended. I am not able to tell you what these risks are I apologise." The redheads reply seemed forced and scripted but the hostess seemed to drop the subject quickly.

"People also want to know more about yourself. To them you're shrouded in mystery all the know of you is your name and the continent you were born on. And suddenly after modelling for just two years you're going to debut as a model? We know nothing about you. Let's start with the simple questions, do you have any siblings?" The woman changed the subject without complain making Sayuri visibly relax.

"I have a twin and that's it really my life isn't exciting at all. There isn't much I can say."

"You mean there's an exact double of you walking around somewhere?"

"I wouldn't exactly say double."

"How about your love life? Is there anyone special in your life right now? There must be, someone like you doesn't generally come single. Who is it? Someone famous most likely, another model? An actor? A musician?" Anko snickered slightly at imagining Kakashi modelling or singing for a living, he was famous though just not for any of those reasons. She left the café in search of the mismatched eyed man to inform him that his love life was about to be leaked on live television, not that anyone would know it was him they were talking about.

Just as the door was about to close she heard a commotion from the television, people were heard screaming leaving the women on the screen looking around in awe not knowing what the situation, as two security guards guided them out of the studio.

The ravenette bolted down the corridor in search of any of the three ninjas to see if they knew of the situation.


End file.
